Goals
by Joseph94
Summary: "The goals give meaning to our lives. If you lose your goal it takes time to find another one. They give us the strength to keep going in times of despair. "An summoner said to all his companions who were scared and nervous, to let them know that at such times, they must be strong. Since they are the favorite prey of those creatures.


**All character's are property of Riot Games.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Attention all!" A voice was heard in everyone's mind in the league. "Attention!"

"What's going on?" Wondered the champions and low-level summoners who heard that voice in their minds.

"We came to warn you that the teleportation service is not available due to maintenance and repair" said that mental voice.

"What the hell!?"

"Why did I have to spend this day?!"

"Damn!"

These and many other cries of anger and indignation were heard throughout the institute by the champions and some summoners but only the majority of the summoners did not bother them because they lived in this place while the small minority were Annoyed by the plans they have to cancel and leave for another day.

After hearing that, Rengar decided to go to his room for a snack. He was annoyed passing the halls of the institute filled with people complaining. Lithe by lithe the lion began to grunt making the majority be quiet in fear, leaving a space to walk. This was convenient, it made it easy to get to his room. When he reached, he placed his hand on the glass next to the handle so that the door opened, thus unlocking the lock of the room recognizing the essence of the owner or another essence allowed by it. Once inside he searched the refrigerator for something to eat but found nothing.

"Strange, I swear I had some flesh," murmured the lion, bewildered to see that there was nothing inside. He decided to look in the other furniture, but he was not lucky either

"Damn!" The hunter complained, seeing that he had no dry meat either.

So Rengar decided to go hunting in the vicinity of the league. He began to prepare, checking his weapons and other tools he might need to bring the meat for tonight´s dinner, and, if possible, for tomorrow´s breakfast. Having everything ready came out of his room and heard something habitual, the sound of blocking that is always heard when closing the door. This locking system is always activated blocking the entrance from outside and not from inside, the window is also under this system even if it is open preventing an intruder from entering this because there is an invisible barrier making this system a good security system allowing the champions to relax and rest quietly in their rooms.

The institute has a cafeteria, with places for the interior as well as outside, with several types of meals allowing the champions and summoners to request any type of order, even the typical meals of their respective nations or tribes. The reason the lion did not go to the cafeteria was because he does not support the idea of being with others. After all, if he is hungry, he should hunt some prey and store the remains in his room.

On the route to get to the vicinity of the league you could hear the complaints about teleportation. Once reached its destination the lion began to look for traces of some animal.

 **-[]-[]-[]-**

The sun began to hide in the horizon and the hunter still found nothing, not even edible plants, his hunger was bothering him to the point of distracting him. So reluctantly decided to go back to his room to sleep and keep looking at the sunrise. As he walked, he began to smell familiar.

'This smell ... reminds me of the food my father used to make.' Rengar said in his mind.

Filled with curiosity the hunter decided to see the source of this smell and when he arrived he could see Volibear preparing a stew of meat. At that moment the bear noticed his presence.

"Do you want to eat?" He asked kindly.

Before the lion could respond his stomach growled in response causing Rengar to look away with annoyance and a little embarrassed.

"Hahaha! I'll take that as a yes. While I finish preparing the food, why do not you sit down? "

The lion decided to stay, sitting around the fire to wait patiently for food. Rengar saw with interest the way Volibear cooked the stew, the smell was becoming more and more irresistible and at the same time his hunger increased.

"Well, the food is ready!" He announced the bear enthusiastically as he prepared the wooden bowls for the two of them. This news excited the hunter, especially his stomach.

"Here is the food, Rengar," Volibear said gently.

"T-Thank you." The lion responded with hesitation as his first time thanking someone.

While the bear was serving his plate, Rengar began to sniff the stew impressed by its good smell and when he gave the first bite he was amazed by the amazing taste of the food. It was so good that the hunter went still remembering the stew his father cooked.

"What's happening, Rengar? Does not the food taste good? "The bear asked curiously.

"Eh? No no! It tastes so good! It's just ... it reminds me the food my father used to make when i was younger. "Rengar answered truthfully.

"Oh I see. You are free to eat all you want, after all there is plenty."Volibear said enthusiastically.

"I'll keep that in mind."

The lion and the bear continued to eat in silence but with the passing of the seconds the silence became a bit uncomfortable so Volibear tried to start a conversation.

"Rengar, can I ask you something?"

"Okay, what do you want to ask?" The lion responded as he continued to eat.

"Hmm, what's your favorite food?"

"... If I have to choose serious ... the deer meat," said Rengar after thinking it through.

"I did not know there were deer in the Kumungu jungle."

"You are right. There are no deer in the jungle. "

"So you ate it in the cafeteria?"

"I never go to the cafeteria and I did not know there was deer meat"

"There is, but only when it is season. Why you don't go to the cafeteria?"

"I do not like being in a crowded place, it's very annoying."

"I see but you should try. They serve any food you want." The bear tried to convince him.

"I'm not interested, if I'm hungry, I'm just going to hunt and go," replied Rengar as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Okay," Volibear said quietly. 'But the day will come when you change your mind,' thought the bear with amusement.

"And what is your favorite food?" The lion asked curiously.

"Hmm, it's hard to decide ... In home cooking I like meat stews and in food prepared by humans I like pizza with a good cold beer"

"Pizza? What is that?"

"It can't be! You don't know what is pizza!? "Shouted the bear in surprise.

"I don't, even if it was the end of the world," said Rengar with boredom.

"The next time we get together I'll bring you a pizza and you'll be impressed by its taste!" Volibear suddenly stood up screaming with great conviction to achieve his goal.

"Ugh, that's fine." I sigh at the lion accepting this strange proposal.

The food ended up leaving the two men with a very full stomach, both decided to continue talking and so, little by little, became a friendly talk and quiet asking for hunting advice to Rengar and comparing it with the way to hunt the Ursine tribe. Then they began to talk about their claws.

"My claws are weak compared to yours." the Lion admitted reluctantly. "But how is it possible that they are retractable? Are you half feline?" He asked screaming.

"Hahaha! Of course not! I'm a Ursine! And on my claws, I think the correct answer would be evolution, "Volibear said calmly.

"Evolution?" To Rengar was an unfamiliar word.

"That's right, according to the legends of the past, we Ursines gained this ability, just like the thumb, thanks to the gods. This helped us grow as a tribe, making tools such as armor and building houses. However, humans insist on calling this evolution and still try to figure out how it happened exactly. They try to see everything from their point of view. When will humans learn to stop being so narrow minded and see things from other perspectives?" volibear explained with wisdom and finished with some disgust agains the way of the human thinking.

Rengar was silent, thinking about what the bear had said.

"Normally this kind of information is on parchments, books or on the Internet."

"As if I were going to read something like that," said the hunter trying to lie.

"One moment ... Is it possible that you do not know how to read?" Volibear asked in amusement as he began to smile.

"I know how to read!" Rengar did not sound very convincing to the bear.

"Then tomorrow we're going to read something together and see if it's true." The bear began to show his teeth at the fun of this conversation.

"... Well, I admit it. I can read a little but that's it. It's been a long time since I last read something, "the hunter explained, annoyed and a bit embarrassed by this.

"It has nothing to be ashamed of, tomorrow I will help you read and you will see that it is not very complicated."

"All right."

"It's late, you have no problem meeting tomorrow?" Volibear asked cautiously.

"I'm free, just tell me the time."

"What do you think about tomorrow at 6 o'clock?"

"For me it's fine."

"It's good to hear that! Do not worry about this, go to sleep I'll clean this up. "

"If you say so ... Goodbye" Rengar said goodbye as he headed towards the institute.

"Have sweet dreams!" Volibear shouted calmly.

Once the lion entered his room began to remove the armor unlocking each of the knots and secure it, leaving everything on the next chest of drawers ready to wear it the next morning, to be left alone with his loincloth. He went to his bed hiding between his sheets and resting his head on the pillow.

´What a strange day. At least is was not boring and i ate a nice stew.´ thought Rengar before falling asleep.

 **-[]-[]-[]-**

The dawn came giving the first rays of the day's sun directly to the face of the sleeping lion causing him to wake up immediately remembering that he must prepare the necessary things to go hunting before the summoners begin the call to the league. Upon reaching the nearby woods the hunter decided to go deeper. After two hours of tracking scents and traces, Rengar found what he was looking for: a deer. For the previous traces there should be more but for some reason this was separated from the group. Allthought this did not mattered to the hunter, litthe by little, in silence, Rengar began to approuach carefully until he was reaching the correct distance. At that moment the lion pounced agains his prey by nailing his machete in the neck achieving a rapid death without the deer knowing what happened. This filled Rengar with a lot of pride, after all a hunt always gave him great satisfaction.

The lion saw it's prey a few seconds, thinking that it is not worth to make a trophy of an animal that had already hunted before. He immediately began the cleaning process, taking out the necessary tools from the small backpack he carried with himself, tying the deer's legs with a rope and hanging it on a tree. He used his machete and cut the animal's neck effortlessly, leaving his head to one side, then pulled out a knife to cut off his stomach and again used the machete to cut and open the ribs. In this way he can remove all the intestines and organs without damaging the meat, throwing aside the parts that he won't eat. Anyone would be disgusted to see this but for him this was normal. When he finished he draws a small shovel to make a hole and bury the remains. It serves to avoid attracting the attention of some animal.

The hunter looks at the sky realizing that he has little time before the summoners begin the call to the league.

"I hope I'm not one of the first to be called," whispered the lion hoping to eat something to distract his stomach a bit.

Rengar looked for branches and firewood to prepare a small bonfire and eat the liver and some meat but he stopped when seeing some runes that began to appear around him, this meant that he was going to be invoked.

"Damn!" He roared angrily.

The hunter concentrated on stopping the teleportation process by causing the summoner to talk to him.

Champion Rengar, why do you reject our call? The voice echoed in the lion's head.

"i just finished hunting, i want some time to leave my prey somewhere where it won´t be stealed by someone else!" Shouting Rengar.

... All right. How about we teleport you to your room so you can save your prey and then be summoned to the fight, what do you think of this?

"Seem right. Give me a moment to pick up my things and hold the flesh"

Once finished, the hunter was transported to his room where he keep the deer in the refrigerator and then was sent to fight.

 **-[]-[]-[]-**

At the end of the last game of the day, Rengar looked at the clock tower and saw that it was less than an hour to six. So he decided to get to the meeting point and wait for the bear. Once there the lion leaned his back against the tree as he sat down to rest a little, his last game was long and mentally exhausting. Without realizing the time passed quickly and when he heard a few steps away he saw that it was Volibear bringing with him two books. Rengar remembered the reason for this meeting and sighed in defeat, accepting that he must learn to read although in reality he just forgot how to do it.

"Hello, Rengar. Are you all right? "Asked the bear with joy.

"I'm a bit tired for the last game but leaving that aside I'm fine." He replied calmly.

"Braum was telling me that it was a very difficult battle and they lost when you managed to kill the ADC, dying a few seconds later for the enemy but with that opportunity your team appeared and exterminated everyone," Volibear said enthusiastically. "I still can not believe you agreed to be sacrificed"

"There was no other way, it was necessary to finish the game. It was getting very boring. "I sigh the lion with boredom.

The bear decided to end the talk and begin with reading. One of the books that he brought was "Places and Beasts to Hunt in Runaterra", something very simple for Rengar, and the other book was "Medicinal Plants of Runaterra", this one brought for himself. Throughout the afternoon both champions read calmly, from time to time the hunter asked Volibear for help when he did not understand some words, proving that Rengar knew how to read only that he needed practice to remember how to do it.

Without realizing the time flew by, until the light of the sun began to diminish.

"We got carried away by reading, don't you think?" Asked the bear.

"True, but I must admit, it was interesting."

"If you want, you can keep the book, so you can read it calmly."

"... T-Thank you." Rengar still does not get used to this word.

"I am a bit hungr.. How about-"

"I hunt a deer this morning, how about we eat it now?"

"Hey? W-Well "Volibear was surprised by what he just heard.

"I'll fetch it while you prepare the fire," said Rengar before running off in search of the deer.

"He left very fast but it looks like he was waiting for this ... Is he planning something?" The bear asked quietly. He immediately remembered what he had to do and started looking for wood for the fire.

 **-[]-[]-[]-**

When Rengar arrived at his room he began to look for a larger bag to carry all the meat, some wooden stakes to cook the meat over the fire and some knives. On the way out he noticed that most of the champions and summoners looked at him curiously to know what he was carrying in those bags. The hunter ignored everything and continued on his way, grunting from time to time.

When he arrived he could see that Volibear had the fire ready with a grill.

"Where did you get that?" The lion asked.

"I ordered it in the cafeteria."

"I had no idea."

"Well, do we start cooking the meat?"

"Hmm, that will have to wait a little longer. I have not finished preparing it yet. "He opened the bag to show him.

"I see, then i will help you so we can eat as soon as possible" The bear was smiling calmly hoping this proposal would not bother Rengar.

"Do you know how to prepare?" The hunter could not believe that Volibear could prepare the flesh of a prey.

"Of course! Although it may not seem so at times I help others to hunt. Obviously we're not at your level but that's not why you have to underestimate our abilities. "He was proud to talk about his tribe.

"Let's see how much you know, bear."

"I will do my best to show my skills."

On saying this both champions took the deer out of the bag, leaving it on the ground. Rengar takes out a few knives and passes one to Volibear waiting to see if he really knows how to get the skin out. The bear's hands were large but this did not stop him from using the knife, much less cut the skin, he skillfully cut and calm the deer skin, proving that it was not a lie what he said, Rengar stopped looking at Volibear and began to work. In a few minutes they finished the process of removing the skin and then cut the body into pieces, ready to put it on the grill.

"Well, let's put the meat on the grill."

"Agree."

With this the two put the meat and waited, turning when the time was right. While they were eating they continued cooking the other meats until they finished everything.

"The deer was delicious!" Volibear yelled enthusiastically as he patted his own stomach.

"That's why it's my favorite food." Rengar was very proud.

"I can understand that."

After that the two stood silent around the fire watching the sky full of stars.

"Rengar, do not you get tired of hunting all the time?"

"Of course not! Bear, why do you ask something so obvious? "The lion was a little annoyed by the bear's question.

"Curiosity. Don't call me bear all the time. I have a name you know? just call me Volibear"

"Okay, Volibear. Now I'll ask you a question, do you like being a leader? "

"It's a lot of responsibility but I'm satisfied watching as my people get ready for the fight."

"What exactly will happen?"

"I had a horrible vision of Freljord consumed by the darkness and I could see the other Ursines being destroyed by the watchers."

"Watchers ..." he repeated, implying that it was the first time the lion heard this word.

"They are ancient beings who once lived in Freljord. We thought they were extinct but the existence of Lissandra shows that they are still alive and my vision is confirmed that someday they will come. That's why we should be ready for war. "

"I see." The lion was interested in hunting one of these watchers.

"Do you really want to kill Kha'zix?" Volibear asked abruptly.

"Another pointless question. The answer is yes "Rengar still does not understand these bear questions.

"That's impossible."

"What?! Why? "I scream furiously at the hunter.

"You see, in the league it's forbidden to fight off the field, but a murder ... That's something the league will never forgive. So they will apply the death penalty. "Volibear spoke quietly.

Rengar was silent, not knowing how to respond.

"Even knowing this, will you continue with your desire to kill him?"

The hunter still does not respond.

"The only way to do that is to destroy the league."

"What?!"

"If the league ceases to exist then you can kill Kha'Zix."

"Destroy the league ... That sounds impossible"

"The same I think about your idea of killing him. You must relax, you are very tense even now."

"I should not lower my guard. You never know when someone is going to kill you. "

"In a place like the Kumungu jungle it is normal to be alert but now we are in the forest, it is very quiet and the only predators are the two of us."

"I guess you're right." It was hard for Rengar to admit that the bear was telling the truth.

"It's good to know that you agree." Volibear was happy to hear that.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say." The lion was uncomfortable with the bear's attitude.

"Well, I'm leaving." said the bear, showing his fist to Rengar.

"Hmmm? What do you do?" He did not understand this.

"Let's hit our fists, it's used as a sign of greeting or farewell." He explains calmly, realizing that the hunter does not know these things.

Rengar hit the fist of the bear. Feeling odd about this and seeing the difference in size between his hands.

"Take care, Rengar. If you want to talk, I'm almost always in this forest."

"It's okay."

The bear went to the bar to meet the other champions of Freljord and drink to enjoy the beginning of the weekend. While Rengar was in his room thinking about the chatter recently, especially the idea of killing Kha'Zix.

"So it's impossible." I murmur quietly. "What do you plan to do the league with us? I guess I'll have to talk to Volibear about this ... And I have to find another goal too." Once he was in his bed, he stared at the window. The full moon was at the highest point and little by little he fell asleep.

* * *

 **This is my first time writing a Fanfic, especially in English.  
I hope you enjoy it and I must thank GrimGamer16 and Shadou Wolfie for giving me encouragement to write and Brain Gamer for their help and advice on how to write.  
If I have errors please let me know.**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
